bleakexpectationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Gently Benevolent
Mr Gently Benevolent is the main antagonist of Bleak Expectations, and begins the series as Pip's Evil Gaurdian, as appointed by Pip's late father. Ironically, despite his name Mr Gently Benevolent is a "Complete Bastard", and possibly the most evil man in Great Britan Plot Before the beggining of the series, Mr Benevolent was brought up somewhere outside of France (most likely somewhere in the British Isles). Gently's father died when Gently was only young, leading his mother to remarry Mr Hardthrasher, a cruel man who rounded up Gently's friends and tried them, sending some to an Australian penal colony and hanging the rest. Around this time, Gently met Sweetly Delightful, someone who would become his closest childhood friend and the only one to survive to adulthood. Mysteriously, Hardthrasher died due to Phneumonia leading Gently's Mother to remarry multiple times as each stepfather kept dying mysteriously. Each stepfather treated him cruelly until Mr Whackwallop (As his stepfather) sent him to the Antarctic college where he spent the rest of his childhood. At antarctic college the universe continued to treat Gently with unimaginable cruelty. Secretly, he planned an escape by stealing food, a sled and training a team of penguins to pull it. This plan suceeded, and the penguins managed to bring Gently to Africa. The penguins contuinued, and Gently turned eighteen, allowing him to marry Sweetly Delightful upon his return. Eventually, he reached Britan, where which all of his penguins perished as soon as he arrived. Upon arriving home Gently discovered his mother murdering Whackwallop with a tiger. Gently's mother reveals that she had murdered his father and has been murdering Gently's stepfather's ever since. Gently's mother's maiden name was "Malevolent" meaning that Gently belongs to the Malevolent family, who have long been cursed with being evil, as they descended from Judas' accountant, someone who commuited tax evasion on the silver peices he earned. Gently's mother also reveals that she sought evil stepfathers in order to nurture him into becoming evil like her. Gently's mother demands for Gently to murder Whackwallop, but he refuses, claiming that his love for Sweetly defeats all evil nature and nurture he has recieved. Gently fled the scene, elaving his mother and stepfather to defend themselves from the tiger. While searching for Sweetly it is revealed that she is getting married to a Mr Tenderly Wonderfull. Gently rushes to the wedding to prevent it, but time he arrives it is too late. Sweetly spots Gently, and asks if it is him, as she believes that he froze to death in Antarctic college. Gently flees, realising that he cannot stop Sweetly's happines for selfish reasons. While hiding around a corner a small boy approached him and commented on the wedding in such a way that finally broke Gently's will. At this point Gently became evil, pucnhing the boy and returning home. His mother and stepfather were still fighting, having killed the tiger. To the pride of his mother, Gently then murderes both of them, causing him to laugh in his signature evil way for the first time.